memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Andorian
Caption: Shran, an Andorian male from the Andorian Imperial Guard in 2151 Caption: Lieutenant Talas, an Andorian female from the Andorian Imperial Guard in 2153 Caption: An Andorian representative in the Federation Council in 2286 Caption: Shras, the Andorian Ambassador in 2268 Andorians are a humanoid Federation race from the planet Andoria, also called Andor, which was a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Andorians have a distinctive blue skin and white or silver hair. They have two knobbed antennae on their heads, which are apparently used for communication purposes, although they might also have sensory functions as well as their movements may express feelings. History and Politics Andorians possess a similar history to Humans, being violent and territorial. Conflicts with Vulcan Andoria went through a period of numerous conflicts with Vulcan, due to their neighbouring home systems on the one hand and, moreover, the Vulcan suspicousness towards the territorial and mililtaristic nature of the Andorians. In the mid 21st century the Andorians terraformed a Class D planetoid which they named Weytahn, lying at a strategic position on the frontier between the Andorian and the Vulcan system. When Andoria refused to allow the Vulcan High Command to inspect the colony in order to search for possible threats in form of military installations, however, the planetoid was forcibly evacuated by the Vulcans although no evidence of such has ever been made. In 2097, a treaty was signed, in which the Vulcans officially claimed Weytahn, which they named Paan Mokar, and a surveillance satellite was placed in orbit of the planetoid in order to enforce the accord. (ENT: "Cease Fire") In order to guarantee the safe "observation" of their "agressive" neighbour, however, the High Command maintained a highly sophisticated surveillance station beneath the monastery of P'Jem close to Andoria. Using the disguise of an ancient Vulcan monastery, the facility was able to spy the Andorian population while staying unnoticed. In 2151, Shran, a Commander of the Andorian Imperial Guard, unveiled the secret of P'Jem with the help of the crew of the Earth starship Enterprise (NX-01), thereby starting Human-Andorian relations and dealing a crippling blow to the Vulcan prestige. After the Andorians destroyed the monastery later that year, however, the High Command began blaming Starfleet and Subcommander T'Pol, who was serving aboard Enterprise, for the loss of P'Jem, which would not only result in T'Pol's mother being expelled from the Vulcan Science Academy but also in an impairment of the Human-Vulcan relations. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem", "Home") Another hot-spot in the cold war between Vulcan and Andoria stated Coridan, a M-class planet rich in dilithium ore. In the 2150s, Coridan suffered from a civil war, in which rebels, backed by the Andorian Imperial Guard tried to overthrow the chancellor and her corrupt government, who was in turn supported by the Vulcan High Command, since Vulcan tried to maintain its trade partnership with Coridan, thereby preserving a lucrative source for dilithium. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") In 2152, a new open conflict arouse on Weytahn, which was reclaimed by the Andorians after being destered for nearly 60 years. With the conflict about to escalate, Shran, who was leading the Andorian invasion forces on the planetoid, requested Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise as a trustworthy mediator in order to negotiate a cease fire, which could finally be accomplished and both sides resumed their negotiations. (ENT: "Cease Fire") Member of the Federation After further years of mutual rapprochement, the Vulcan-Andorian conflict eventually came to an end with the foundation of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, of which Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and Tellar were the founding members. However, few rogue Andorian factions chose not to join the Federation, and continue to be a threat to Federation starships even in the 24th century. :It still needs to be exactly determined in what way the Andorians were actually involved in the Earth-Romulan War shortly before and what effects this involvement had on the foundation of the Federation and the Andorian relations to Earth and Vulcan. As a key member of the Federation, Andorian ambassador Shras represented Andoria at the Babel Conference in 2268, at which it supported the admission of Coridan as a new member of the Federation. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") Culture and Society Andorians are a militaristic race, with their military called the Andorian Imperial Guard. Service in the Guard is considered honorable and military ranks do have a great influence on social reputations. However, Andorians never fight without reason, and deplore dishonesty, though they are capable of duplicity. Andorians consider their race to be deeply emotional and passionate and place a high value on family so they can be tenacious enemies and staunch friends. (TOS: "Journey to Babel") Furthermore, Andorian weddings are known to require groups of four people and Andorian females seem to have an equal position in Andorian society being at least as capable soldiers as males. (ENT: "Proving Ground", TNG: "In Theory") See also *Andorian redbat *Andorian silk *Andorian beer *Andorian ale *Andorian tuber root *Andorian amoeba *Andorian blues People :See: List of Andorians References * TOS:"Journey to Babel" * TOS:"The Gamesters of Triskelion" * TOS:"Whom Gods Destroy" * TAS:"Yesteryear" * TAS:"The Time Trap" * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * TNG:"Captain's Holiday" * TNG:"The Offspring" * TNG:"Data's Day" * Several DS9 episodes * ENT:"The Andorian Incident" * ENT:"Shadows of P'Jem" * ENT:"Cease Fire" * ENT:"Twilight" * ENT:"Proving Ground" Background Information Since Andorians were first pictured in TOS:"Journey to Babel", their appearance changed very much, due to budgetary reasons aswell as to improved make-up techniques since 1967. So, as Shras in "Journey to Babel" had his antennas at the back of his head to cover their obvious splices to the skin of the actor, the Andorians of Star Trek: Enterprise not only have them on their forehead, but are also able to move them. nl:Andorian de:Andorianer